Lelouch's Secret Identity
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch's secret identity is in danger of being told to the entire world.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge (Zero), C. C., and the Black Knights finished a mission. They defeated several people that worked for Emperor Charles. During the mission Lelouch's keys fell out of his pocket, but he didn't know that.

Lelouch and C. C. drove home. Lelouch said "I had a fun day."

C. C. said "You almost got blown up 5 times."

Lelouch said "Yeah. That was amusing."

C. C. tried to open the door to the building, but it was locked. C. C. said "The whole Ashford building is locked."

Lelouch said "Don't worry. I have keys to the building and my apartment." Lelouch tried to grab his keys out of his pocket, but the keys were gone. Lelouch said "I lost my keys."

C. C. said "It seems like everyday you either break or lose something."

Lelouch smiled and said "At least I keep things exciting."

C. C. replied "Actually you're really repetitive."

Lelouch said "We need to find my keys. They might be at the Black Knights' hideout."

Meanwhile Diethard Ried saw Lelouch's keys on the floor and said "This is useful. If I find what this opens I can also find out Zero's secret identity."

Lelouch (dressed as Zero) and C. C. rushed back to the Black Knights' hideout. When he got there Diethard was using the keys to play catch with himself. Zero said "Give me my keys!"

Diethard said "But I want to know what these keys can open."

Zero said "They open up my home."

Diethard asked "Where do you live?"

Zero replied "I won't tell you. You'll never find out where I live."

Diethard looked on the floor and found a paper that Lelouch's address on it. Diethard said "This tells the building and room you live in."

C. C. angrily asked "Zero why would you carry around a paper that had your address on it?"

Zero replied "Sometimes I forget which room in Ashford Academy I live in."

Diethard ran out and started trying to figure out the details on Zero's secret identity.

C. C. said "Soon he will find out your real name and broadcast it to the world."

Zero said "I"m doomed."

C. C. reported to the Emperor about what happened. Emperor Charles said "This is awesome news. After the world finds out what a fake Zero is the entire world will be against him."

Empress Marianne said "It may be sad, but now Zero will be too distracted to foil our great plan."

C. C. said "I know that this will help us, but it seems to cruel for Lelouch."

Emperor Charles said "People occasionally have to do mildly bad things to get huge good things done. Lelouch may be young, but he can handle a few billion people trying to get rid of him. In fact I think it will be good for his health."

C. C. said "I just don't want Lelouch to get destroyed or hurt."

Empress Marianne said "Yeah. You would be really sorry without your waifu." C. C. blushed.

The next day Diethard entered Lelouch Lamperouge's home. Lelouch was inside dressed as Zero. Diethard said "You might as well never weak a mask again, because I know where you live."

Zero asked "Do you know my name yet?"

Diethard replied "I'm close to figuring it out. Sayoko wouldn't give me too many details, but she said your name starts with a L."

Zero punched Diethard and threw him across the room. Diethard tried to throw a table at Zero, but he accidentally threw it out the window. The table fell on Suzaku Kururugi.

C. C. saw Suzaku and asked "Are you okay?"

Suzaku replied "Yeah. I'm used to Lelouch accidentally throwing heavy objects at me."

Diethard tried to put up a fight with Zero, but Zero was way too strong for Diethard to win. Zero was about to defeat Diethard, but suddenly the Emperor burst in and grabbed Zero by the throat. Emperor Charles said "Marianne take off Zero's mask while I have him distracted."

Empress Marianne said "Okay darling." Marianne took off Zero's mask. Diethard saw Lelouch's face.

Diethard said "Wow. Pretty nice face. Who is he?"

Emperor Charles said "My poor excuse for a son: Lelouch Lamperouge. He used to be a prince of Britannia, but now he's just the prince of fools."

Diethard said "I'll broadcast Lelouch's secrets to the world. Would that be okay?"

Empress Marianne smiled and said "Of course. Me and Charles want the whole world to the questionable, but amazing things our son has done."

Lelouch said "You 2 are among the worst parents ever!"

Emperor Charles said "Actually on a list of best parents we were number 1. However I am the one who made the list."

Empress Marianne said "Get your news camera and report my dear son's secrets to the whole world news boy."

Diethard said "Okay. I'll gets my news camera."

Suddenly C. C. burst in and used knock out gas on Diethard. Diethard passed out.

Emperor Charles angrily asked "What are you up to?"

C. C. said "I'm the biggest supporter of your goals, but I don't approve of this particular plan. Trying to get the whole world to hate your son is too far."

Emperor Charles said "This isn't about being nice or respecting others. Lelouch constantly stands in my way of making the world a better place. He may live, but Zero must die."

C. C. said "If you reveal to the world that Lelouch is Zero I won't help you anymore."

Empress Marianne said "Oh come on C. C. Our plans won't work if you're not involved."

C. C. said "And my plans won't work without Lelouch being happy."

Emperor Charles let go of Lelouch. Lelouch said "You choked me for like 10 minutes."

Emperor Charles said "You deserved to be choked longer. You're lucky that I need C. C.'s help. Otherwise your pathetic life as Zero would of been over. It's too bad that you're my favorite son, because you're so dang annoying."

Empress Marianne said "We better go home before people see us here at Ashford Academy. It would be bad press for you."

Emperor Charles said "Okay then. Goodbye Lelouch."

Empress Marianne said "Goodbye son. We love you."

Lelouch said "Yeah right."

Empress Marianne whispered to Lelouch "C. C. saved your life. She really loves you. You 2 would be such a cute couple."

Lelouch said "Go away Mom."

Empress Marianne said "Okay. Goodbye."

After the Emperor and Empress left C. C. said "I suppose you want to thank me for saving you."

Lelouch angrily said "Yeah right. If you hadn't told them that Diethard found out my secret identity I wouldn't of had to be choked by the Emperor for 10 minutes."

C. C. said "Hey. If I had done what they wanted me to the whole world would of found out your secret identity and would try to destroy you."

Lelouch said "Okay then. Thank you."

C. C. said "Now give me pizza money."

Lelouch said "I have something to do before that." Diethard woke up. Lelouch used his geass on Diethard and said "Forget my real name and what my face looks like."

Diethard said "Okay." Diethard walked out.

C. C. said "I hope you're not too mad at me Lelouch."

Lelouch said "I'm used to you letting me down." C. C. had a sad look on her face. Lelouch said "I'm sorry." Lelouch hugged C. C. She smiled.

The next time C. C. talked to the Emperor and Empress she said "I hope you're not too mad at me."

Emperor Charles said "I'm super mad. Your biggest success is being a disappointment."

Empress Marianne said "Um Charles doesn't mean that. We love you like a daughter."

C. C. said "Yeah right."


End file.
